


Primeiro Encontro

by j520j



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Tudo o que Arthur Hastings aprendeu em sua vida sobre relacionamentos precisa ser minuciosamente repensado após Hercule Poirot aceitar o seu convite para um encontro.





	Primeiro Encontro

                Meu pai sempre dizia que, se você quer conquistar uma mulher no primeiro encontro, deve começar elogiando seu vestido. Mulheres costumam dedicar um longo tempo escolhendo a peça que irão usar para a ocasião e reconhecer este esforço abre as portas para maiores recompensas.

                Infelizmente ele nunca me disse se este artifício funcionaria num primeiro encontro com um homem.

                Não que homens também não se arrumassem bem no primeiro encontro. De minha parte, eu dispensei mais de dez minutos me olhando no espelho para ter certeza de que minha gravata estava alinhada. Afinal de contas a pessoa com quem eu iria sair naquela noite era com meu velho amigo, e atual pretendente, Hercule Poirot. Um homem que sempre prestava muita atenção em tudo que estivesse desalinhado ou fora de lugar.

                Após concluir que minhas vestes estavam de acordo com a ocasião, comecei a me afastar do espelho. Mas um ímpeto de dar uma última conferida no meu visual me fez retornar. Tudo em ordem. Tudo simétrico, até onde eu podia avaliar. Eu me afastei novamente do espelho com um nervosismo crescente dentro de mim.

                Era meu primeiro encontro com Poirot.

                Eu entrei no meu carro, dei a partida e, por um instante, achei que meu coração ia parar ao ouvir um som não muito agradável vindo do motor. _Não faça isto comigo! Não hoje!_ eu comecei a pensar, aflito.

                Por fim o carro ligou. Pensei se talvez não seria melhor deixá-lo de lado e chamar um táxi, mas não. Eu faria isto em último caso. Minha Lagonda não podia me decepcionar. Não num dia tão importante.

                Enquanto eu dirigia pelas ruas, fiquei pensando no que eu deveria fazer se Poirot quisesse pagar pelo jantar. Meu amigo sempre foi muito generoso, sempre fazendo questão de abrir a carteira toda a vez que nós jantávamos fora, embora nestes casos eu o estivesse acompanhando na condição de assistente.

                Desta vez era bem diferente, era um encontro. E quem havia feito o convite era eu.

                Eu estacionei em frente à Whitehaven mansions. Entrei no prédio e apertei o botão do elevador. Enquanto esperava ele chegar, percebi que eu estava segurando a respiração. Eu já havia estado naquele apartamento centenas de vezes, mas desta vez era totalmente diferente. Nem mesmo no primeiro encontro romântico que eu tive em minha vida, durante a minha adolescência, eu estava tão nervoso assim.

                _O que eu devo dizer?_ eu pensava, sentindo as palmas das minhas mãos ficarem suadas. _Eu devo elogiar a roupa que ele está usando? Será que isto vai soar esquisito? Eu nunca elogiei a roupa dele antes! Talvez eu deva elogiar outra coisa... hm... lembro de uma namorada que gostava que eu elogiasse seu cabelo, talvez... oh, não! Elogiar o cabelo de Poirot soaria como uma provocação!_ o elevador chegou e eu entrei nele abruptamente, ainda perdido em meus pensamentos. _Talvez eu deva elogiar seu... oh!_

                Para o meu total espanto, Poirot estava dentro do elevador e eu acabei trombando com ele. Tomei um susto e me afastei dele, quase como se tivesse sido eletrocutado.

                " _Bon sang_!" ele exclamou, ajeitando o seu chapéu que ficou desalinhado com a trombada. Porém abriu um grande sorriso quando percebeu que a pessoa que havia trombado nele era eu. "Hastings, _mon ami_!"

                "Poirot!" eu disse, ainda chocado. "Eu... uh... ah... b-belo elevador!" _Idiota!_ pensei, mordendo o lábio. A primeira boa impressão do encontro estava arruinada. "Uh, não! Eu quis dizer... ah! Queria dizer que você está... está...!"

                Minha fala foi cortada quando meu amigo avançou e me abraçou. Sentir o afago do rosto dele em minha bochecha fez eu me esquecer de tudo. Ele já havia feito isto tantas vezes no passado, mas agora aquele cumprimento continental carregava um peso muito diferente para mim.

                "Você está tenso, Hastings." ele se afastou, erguendo a mão até a minha gravata para ajeitá-la (droga! ela deve ter ficado desalinhada com nosso impacto). "Parece que acabei de abraçar uma tábua de madeira."

                "Desculpe..." eu enfim recuperei minha capacidade de falar. "... eu... uh... achei que você me esperaria no apartamento."

                "Eu estava na janela e vi o seu carro virando a esquina . Desci o quanto antes. Espero que você perdoe a minha ansiedade."

                "Oh. Não se preocupe. Eu... eu também estou... ansioso.."

                "Sim, eu posso ver!" ele sorriu de maneira afetuosa. "Bem, não vamos perder mais tempo aqui no saguão do prédio. Podemos ir?"

 

.....................................................

               

                Fiz a reserva no restaurante preferido de Poirot. Disse a ele que podia pedir o que quisesse, sem nem se incomodar com o preço. Afinal, tudo ficaria por minha conta. Porém, pude notar que ele estava pedindo pratos mais simples e baratos do que costumava pedir.

                "Poirot!" eu bufei, balançando a cabeça em negativa logo depois que o garçom se afastou após trazer um vinho que, apesar da boa qualidade, custava metade do preço do vinho que meu amigo costumava beber. "Pare de fazer economia. Eu já disse que eu estou pagando."

                "Eu sei, _mon cher_." ele disse, colocando o cardápio na mesa. "Mas você não precisa se preocupar. Todas as refeições e bebidas que pedi hoje estão totalmente de acordo com o que estou acostumado. Eu apenas não desejo... bem... fazer a sua carteira sofrer."

                " _Absolute piffle_!" eu exclamei, talvez um pouco alto demais, pois algumas cabeças se viraram por um instante em nossa direção. "Eu quero que você desfrute do melhor jantar da sua vida. Por minha conta!"

                Os olhos de Poirot pareciam carregar um pouco de pena, algo que me deixou incomodado. Era _eu_ quem o havia convidado! Seria humilhante demais para mim, como homem, que minha pretendente fizesse economias ou decidisse dividir a conta.

                Mesmo que meu pretendente também fosse um homem. Um homem que ganhava pelo menos cinco vezes mais que eu.

                "Hastings, você não precisa provar nada para mim." ele disse, num tom sério e compreensivo. "E, certamente, não precisa dilapidar suas economias por mim. Eu sei que sua pensão militar não é grande coisa..."

                "Pare." eu pedi, tentando controlar o volume de minha voz. "Eu não dependo apenas da generosidade do governo. Eu tenho meus investimentos e um rancho na Argentina do qual tenho algum retorno financeiro. Você não precisa se preocupar com minha carteira, Poirot. Pelo menos não hoje."

                Ele abriu a boca para o que, obviamente, era uma refutação, mas mudou de ideia. Sua expressão ficou mais suave e ele assentiu de leve.

                " _Bon_... neste caso, acho que vou pedir para que o garçom troque esta garrafa por um vinho de safra mais antiga."

                " _Jolly good_!" eu disse, feliz e erguendo minha mão para chamar o garçom.

 

.....................................................

 

                O jantar foi bastante silencioso, já que eu e Poirot costumávamos conversar mais sobre o trabalho dele do que qualquer outra coisa. E seria de mal tom falar sobre trabalho num encontro.

                De vez em quando eu fazia algum comentário sobre carros, golfes e cricket, três assuntos que ele não dominava muito bem. E, da parte dele, ele falava sobre cozinha francesa, peças teatrais e Art Deco, três assuntos alienígenas para mim.

                Eu queria falar sobre outras coisas, mas… eu estava com medo. Eu queria falar o quanto achava os olhos dele lindos. O quando achava seu sotaque sensual. O quanto ver o sorriso dele me enchia de alegria. Eu queria dizer a Poirot que eu queria tocar em suas mãos, que pareciam ser tão fortes e, ao mesmo tempo, tão suaves.

                Mas eu estava com medo que eu pudesse estar, digamos assim, ultrapassando o sinal. Aquele era o nosso primeiro encontro. Era verdade que nos dois já nos conhecíamos há anos, mas eu não conseguia me sentir confortável em dizer a ele todas as coisas que eu sentia. E, devo admitir, o fato dele ser um homem não estava ajudando.

                Alguma coisa no fundo do meu cérebro alertava-me que eu não deveria dizer estas coisas à um homem. Porém, meu coração ansiava por fazer aquelas confissões. Durante todos estes anos a presença de Poirot sempre me encheu de alegria. Trabalhar ao lado dele foi o que me salvou da depressão depois que eu fui dispensado do exército. Ser útil à ele, vê-lo sorrir, abraçá-lo... todas estas coisas apenas me enchiam de alegria. Não era possível que tal sentimento pudesse estar errado.

                Vê-lo limpar delicadamente os lábios com um guardanapo fazia eu desejar que quem estivesse tocando aqueles lábios fosse eu.

                _Não. É cedo demais para um beijo._ _Este é só nosso primeiro encontro._ eu pensava.

                Uma música animada de jazz começou a tocar de repente. Olhei para trás e percebi que uma banda havia começado sua performance. Estavam tocando alguns arranjos de Benny Goodman. Três casais se levantaram de suas mesas e se puseram a dançar.

                Olhei de volta para Poirot e percebi que ele estava sorrindo para a banda. Seus pés tocando o chão no ritmo da música. Eu sorri para ele e perguntei, casualmente.

                "Quer dançar?"

                A proposta pareceu surpreendê-lo. Será que eu estava indo longe demais?

            "Oh, eu adoraria dançar com você, _mon cher_." ele sussurrou. "Mas receio que se dançássemos aqui, na melhor das hipóteses eu teria muita dificuldade em arrumar trabalho de novo. E, na pior, sairíamos os dois algemados."

                "Oh... perdão... é verdade."

                "Talvez nós possamos dançar em nosso segundo encontro." ele disse, acariciando de leve a minha mão. "Em minha casa."

                A proposta fez eu sentir borboletas em meu estômago. Desta vez era Poirot quem estava me convidando para um encontro. Um encontro mais íntimo, em seu apartamento. Minhas sensibilidades vitorianas diziam que isto era muito... _risqué_. Porém meu coração queria transbordar de felicidade.

                Oh, mas o nosso primeiro encontro nem havia acabado ainda.

                Nós ficamos observando os casais dançando. Todos estavam muito atentos à pista para perceberem que dois homens estavam de mãos dadas na mesa vinte e dois.

               

.....................................................

 

                Na volta para casa, eu e Poirot estávamos mais falantes. Conversamos sobre nossas vidas antes de nos conhecermos. Eu contava que sempre tinha sido um aluno mediano no Eton e que minha infância foi um tanto tediosa, sempre trancado na propriedade da família. Tive certa dificuldade em vencer minha timidez, algo que só consegui depois que entrei para o exército.

                Da parte dele, Poirot me contava sobre sua infância livre e selvagem na Bélgica, sobre sua dificuldade em se adequar às outras crianças e do quanto os professores admiravam a inteligência dele. Ele falou dos seus primeiros anos na polícia de Bruxelas e das condecorações que recebeu com tão pouca idade.

                Aquela conversa me deixava um pouco apreensivo, pois só reforçava aquilo que eu já pensava de meu amigo: ele era bom demais para mim.

                Embora tivesse reservas em concordar com sua petulância em se autointitular a maior mente da Europa, eu sabia que Poirot era um gênio em sua área. Um homem extraordinariamente cativante, apesar dos seus maneirismos que podiam irritar os maiores defensores da cultura britânica. Bastante perspicaz, bom de conversa, dono de uma grande bagagem de conhecimento (exceto sobre carros, golfes e cricket) e de um senso de justiça inabalável. Ele tinha determinação, inteligência, uma boa vida social e uma conta bancária vasta.

                Como eu, um pobre e entediante inglês, poderia conseguir manter ao meu lado alguém assim? Nem mesmo em termos beleza física eu parecia ser bom o suficiente para ele.

                "Hastings?" ele me chamou, interrompendo meus pensamentos. "Você entrou na rua errada."

                "Oh, erro meu." eu disse, soltando um suspiro de frustração. "Eu estava pensando sobre... sobre..." eu mordi meu lábio. Talvez fosse cedo demais para falar 'estava pensando sobre nós'.

                Eu nem tinha certeza se, realmente, haveria um 'nós'. Poirot ainda não havia me dito o que tinha achado daquela noite. Minha cabeça estava repleta de dúvidas:

                _A minha primeira impressão foi boa? Será que eu o ofendi  ao  insistir em pagar a conta? Eu não me lembro dele ter feito muitos elogios à comida do restaurante. Talvez ele tenha achado atrevimento demais eu ter sugerido uma dança... mas... não, ele me convidou para o segundo encontro, não é mesmo? Isto era uma confirmação de que ele havia gostado da noite?_

                _Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia. Eu não o vi sorrir nem um momento enquanto eu contava a minha história. Oh, será que ele vai desistir? Será que ele chegou à conclusão de que não iria querer como companheiro um homem que, sequer, consegue virar o carro na rua correta?_

                "Você está pensando demais, _mon cher_." Poirot sorriu, tocando de leve no meu ombro. "Posso ouvir suas pobres células cinzentas se esforçando daqui."

                "Oh, perdão, eu..."

                "Você pede desculpas demais."

                "Sim. Desculpe... digo... é, é verdade."

                Chegamos em Whitehaven mansions. Eu saí do carro depressa, dei a volta e abri a porta para Poirot. Ele agradeceu em francês e eu o levei pelo braço até o saguão. Fiquei imaginando se deveria subir com ele até o apartamento ou se deveria me despedir ali. Achei melhor encerrar o encontro depressa.

                "Eu preciso ir agora. Amanhã tenho algumas coisas para fazer logo pela manhã."

                "Sim, eu também terei que resolver alguns assuntos desagradáveis sobre minha documentação na embaixada da Bélgica. Coisa burocrática."

                "Oh, espero que dê tudo certo E... bem..." eu fiz menção de me curvar até ele, mas detive-me no meio do movimento, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. _Devo cumprimentá-lo com um aperto de mão? Um abraço?_ " ... sendo assim, tenha uma boa noite, Poirot."

                "A noite já foi muito boa, Arthur!"

                Ouvir o meu primeiro nome sendo dito por Poirot me pegou de guarda baixa. Eu achava que estava muito cedo para isso. Um tanto surpreso, eu tentei balbuciar o nome dele.

                "Oh, eu... fico feliz em saber disto... Hercule!"

                _Que pronuncia pavorosa foi esta?!_ eu pensei comigo mesmo, tendo certeza que o modo como eu tinha dito 'Hercule' não estava, nem de longe, parecido com o que Poirot falava quando se apresentava. E eu tinha quase certeza que tinha incluído um 's' no final do nome. _Seu idiota! Será que as aulas de francês que você teve no colégio não lhe valeram de nada? O que você...?!_  

                Meu pensamento foi totalmente cortado quando eu senti a mão se Poirot segurando meu queixo e conduzindo minha cabeça levemente em sua direção.

                O beijo foi suave. A sensação do bigode roçando o meu lábio superior pareceu estranha de início, mas apenas nos dois primeiros segundos. Minhas mãos envolveram a cintura de meu amigo e eu aprofundei o beijo, abrindo meus lábios e deixando a língua dele se entrelaçar com a minha.

                Aquilo era mais, bem mais do que eu esperava conseguir conquistar num primeiro encontro. Meu pai ficaria orgulhoso.

                Ou talvez não.

                Com a respiração pesada, Poirot se afastou. Ele olhou para o meu rosto e riu. Eu devia estar vermelho até a orelha. Gentilmente, ele se livrou dos meus braços e tocou de leve em meus lábios, ainda úmidos, com seu dedo indicador.

                "No próximo sábado, aqui em casa." ele disse. Um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. "Às sete da noite."

                "Oh... sim. Combinado." eu disse, quando ele já havia entrado no elevador. "Então... até sábado."

                " _À bientôt, mon amour_!" foram suas palavras antes das portas do elevador se fecharem.

                Quase não consigo descrever como voltei ao meu carro. Flutuando, provavelmente! Eu estava irradiando felicidade, com uma agradável sensação de dever cumprido misturado à paixão juvenil.

                Com o tempo, a felicidade foi dando lugar ao nervosismo. O nosso segundo encontro seria na semana que vem e eu já estava pensando demais em como ele deveria ser, em como eu deveria me comportar. E fazia menos de cinco minutos que eu havia deixado Poirot em seu apartamento. 

                Dentro da privacidade de seu lar nós poderíamos ficar mais íntimos. Poderíamos dançar (oh, sim, ele prometeu uma dança!) e minha cabeça já começou a trabalhar na complicada questão de quem é que deveria conduzir quem. Talvez eu por ser mais alto? Ou talvez Poirot porque ele é que havia feito o convite?

                As questões sobre o avanço do nosso relacionamento, fisicamente falando, também me deixavam nervoso. Quer dizer... _Golly_! Eu nem ao menos sabia como o sexo entre dois homens deveria funcionar! Tinha uma vaga ideia, mas ainda assim...

                Será que eu deveria retomar o contato de alguns amigos que sabiam sobre tais assunto e pedir algumas informações? Ou talvez eu deveria apenas bancar a donzela virgem e deixar que Poirot conduzisse tudo quando a hora chegasse. Uma perspectiva que me desagradava, embora ao mesmo tempo me excitasse.

                A buzina do carro atrás de mim me fez retornar à realidade. Os faróis já estavam verdes e eu ainda não tinha arrancado com o carro. Os pneus cantaram enquanto eu virava na próxima esquina, minha mente ainda enevoada de nervosismo e felicidade.

                Uma coisa eu podia ter certeza: o nosso segundo encontro seria ainda melhor que o primeiro. Com certeza!

**Author's Note:**

> Se você gostou desta história, dê uma olhada no meu livro original "O Poder da Magia"! ==> https://www.amazon.com.br/Poder-Magia-Jussara-Nunes-ebook/dp/B076ZR787Q/ se você o comprar, vale uma commission de fanfic :)


End file.
